Commercial fishing is an occupation characterized by long hours in a dynamic natural environment. The essential work tasks require strength and endurance and involve exposure to many of the recognized risk factors for work-related MSDs. In a recent study 75% of commercial fishermen reported work-related musculoskeletal symptoms in the previous 12 months. The proposed research will be conducted over a two year period and the objectives are to develop and implement ergonomic controls (simple engineering controls, advanced engineering controls, and administrative controls) in a sample of commercial crab fishing operations and then to evaluate the efficacy and effectiveness of these interventions with a consideration given to the impact that worker participation plays in the acceptance/adoption of ergonomic interventions (participatory ergonomics). To achieve these objectives we will 1) interview fishermen to identify jobs/tasks of concern to the industry, 2) quantify the biomechanical demands of the work tasks through the use of existing ergonomic and biomechanical analysis tools and a stochastic model of hazard assessment where appropriate, 3) engineer, design, develop and implement controls (interventions) designed to reduce the biomechanical stresses experienced by the workers and thereby reduce the incidence of work-related musculoskeletal disorders, and 4) evaluate the efficacy of these controls by comparing the biomechanical demands and users' subjective assessments at the following points in time: a) pre-intervention (baseline), b) one week post-intervention, c) one month post-intervention and d) two months post-intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]